The Darkness
by PottyforPotter7
Summary: 6 years have passed since Voldemort was defeated, but now he seems to be back and threatening the Wizarding World once more. Unsure of what to do, Hermione suggests to Harry and Ron to get help from an unlikely source: Draco Malfoy. Adventure with romance
1. Voldemort Lives On

**(A/N) OK so this is my first ever fanfic, and I'm hoping it goes well! I'll try and update often, but it will probably be irregular because i cannot stick to a schedule to save myself. I don't have a clue how long this story will be since I don't fully know what is going to happen, so it will be a surprise for all of us! And also, because this is my first one I don't know how long my chapters should be, so this will kind of judge how long they should be. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it! xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_War and loss can affect people in different ways, but it never ends when one side is named victorious. Lives are lost and cannot be reclaimed, and homes are torn apart and can't always be mended. It is how we deal with these losses that shape us and make us who we are. Only time can tell how everything will turn out. But time cannot always mend what is broken._

_This is true even in the Wizarding World._

_People remained in fear for a long time after the war, reluctant to let down their guard. Although it was known that the darkest wizard that ever lived was truly dead, people were still scared to leave their homes alone, jumping at noises down dark alleys and streets._

_Many of them had trouble rebuilding their lives. The return to normalcy was difficult for many people, especially those that had lost someone during the war. And the truth was, everyone had lost someone during the war. Voldemort's reign of terror may have been over, but his effect was long-lasting and was felt around ruined buildings, broken families and missing parts of people's lives. _

_Eventually, people began to relax a bit more. Nothing had gone wrong since the war, and people were managing to piece together their old lives. But the thought that they still weren't safe lingered in the back of people's minds, threatening their recovered peace. _

**Chapter One**

**Voldemort Lives On**

Hermione Granger slowly closed the Daily Prophet and placed it on the table. She stared out of the window looking over the nearby park, lost in her thoughts. The weather seemed to reflect her mood; it was grey and the sky was covered in a blanket of clouds, seeming to promise rain. The situation had been bad for a few months now, but this was much worse. Had she really been foolish enough to believe that everything would be okay after the war? Maybe not simply foolish, but foolishly optimistic. Yes, she had hoped everything would go back to normal. But thinking back, had her life ever been normal? Well, until she went to Hogwarts it was. But after that...

She looked back at the paper lying on her kitchen table. This recent event was the sign she had been waiting for. With a sad sigh, she rose from her chair and picked up her wand. Turning on the spot, she disapparated, only to arrive at the Ministry of Magic seconds later.

"Here we go again," she thought to herself, and she set her face into a determined expression as she set off down the large entrance area.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter slowly woke up as someone was gently shaking his shoulder.<p>

"Harry...Harry, wake up."

Harry groggily opened his eyes and took in the red-haired woman kneeling on the bed next to him in her housecoat, and he forced himself into a sitting position.

"Good morning to you too" he said as he rubbed his eyes.

Ginny didn't smile; she looked solemn and worried. "I think you should see this" she whispered.

She handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet, still cold from its flight there by Owl Post. Harry slowly took it, confusion and concern taking over his tiredness. He looked at the front cover of the paper, and he tensed with apprehension.

"We both know what this means" Ginny said, looking at Harry with a sad look. Harry looked up into her face, and nodded.

"Yeah, we do. I better go"

Harry tossed away the covers and rose from the bed and started looking for some fresh clothes.

"I'll make you some breakfast" Ginny said, climbing off the bed and heading for the door.

"Just some toast...thanks Ginny."

"No problem" she replied. She lingered in the doorway for a moment, watching Harry pick a shirt out of the cupboard. She wanted to say something, anything, to provide some sort of comfort and support. She wanted to tell him everything would be okay, but she couldn't bring herself to say something they both knew might not be true. Instead, she silently turned and left the room to head downstairs to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Harry entered and took the two slices of toast Ginny handed him and muttered a thank you as he stored his wand in his back pocket and took a bite. Ginny stood near him, hesitantly trying to figure out what to say.

"Harry..."

Harry glanced up at her and saw the worry etched across her face and her struggle to find something to say. He moved over to her and held her close, giving her a small smile. "I know" he said. He gently kissed her then moved away and lifted his wand out of his pocket.

She had to say something; she couldn't let him leave without saying _something_."Harry!"

He looked at her, and all she could think of saying were three words: "I love you."

"I love you too."

Turning on the spot, he disappeared from the room, leaving Ginny alone with her worried thoughts.

* * *

><p>Ronald Weasley was standing in the front yard of The Burrow, letting the fresh air wash over his face. He had a thick cloak wrapped around him to keep off the cold, but he enjoyed the wind sweeping across his hair. He enjoyed staying over at his old family home, even though he now had his own. But of course, it wasn't so much the home he enjoyed seeing as it was the people in it. He liked spending time with them, but they were never the same after the war. The loss of Fred wasn't easy to get over. And it was still a bit weird to have Percy with them again.<p>

Ron shuddered, and decided that it was time get inside, away from the cold. Just as he was about to turn back into the house, a black dot in the sky caught his attention, and he watched as it became bigger and the shape more pronounced as it got closer. The owl flew over to him and dropped the Daily Prophet on the ground before resting on Ron's shoulder, expecting payment for the delivery.

"Oh, right, hold on..."

He crammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out some change, which he dropped into the leather pouch tied to the bird's leg. It promptly took off, and Ron bent down to pick up the paper. Unfolding it, he looked at the front cover, and coldness swept over him which had nothing to do with the weather. He dropped the paper and marched forwards, turning as he did so.

The cracking sound of him disapparating drew Mrs Weasley's attention up from the sink where she was washing dishes to the window, and she looked out, alarmed that Ron had left so suddenly without a word of warning. Drying her hands on her apron, she opened the door to the yard and looked around, hoping to see Ron hidden somewhere. About to go back in, she suddenly noticed the Daily Prophet lying on the ground. She bent down to pick it up, wondering if something in it had caused Ron to leave so hastily. Looking at the front page, she suddenly felt sick and worried, and her hands began to tremble.

"A-Arthur?" she called into the house. "Arthur? Arthur!"

Mr Weasley came running out the door, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What is it?"

Mrs Weasley held up the Daily Prophet with shaking hands so her husband could see.

"Dear Merlin" he whispered.

They stood in the yard, ignoring the cold as they stared at the picture on the cover. A motionless, lifeless body was shown, covered in cuts and bruises. Behind him was a brick wall, and painted on it in what looked like blood were high, ominous words: VOLDEMORT LIVES ON.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So how was that? Not awful, I hope. Feel free to review, I welcome constructive critism, anything to make sure my stories are good :)**


	2. The Unknown Followers

**Chapter Two**

**The Unknown Followers**

Hermione walked quickly towards the lifts at the end of the atrium and pushed her way to the front of the waiting crowd. The golden grilles slid back, and she stepped into the already crowded lift; the air was thick with apprehension. It seemed there was only one subject of interest this morning.

"...the cover of the Daily Prophet..."

"...shocking, shocking..."

"...aurors have no leads..."

"...this won't be the first, I'm sure of it..."

Hermione tried to block out the voices as the lift shuddered upwards. Her heart was beating fast and hard against her ribs, and she knew despite her attempt to appear calm, her face was betraying her. She instead looked down, focussing on her shoes while thoughts ran through her head too quickly for her to understand. She waited impatiently as slowly the lift emptied and witches and wizards got off at their appropriate floors.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services." Spoke a cool voice, and Hermione slid out of the lift, and began a long walk along a corridor. The wood panelled walls were covered in portraits of famous Aurors and members of the Wizengamot. The inhabitants of the portraits were flitting from one to the other, discussing the recent events. When they noticed Hermione, they began yelling out advice to her, explaining the most effective way of dealing with situations like this. One particularly red-nosed Auror was shouting above the rest, and seemed to believe the Ministry had fallen into shambles ever since he left.

"A complete disgrace this is, the Ministry should be in better control. When I was an Auror here the culprits would have been caught right after their first act of vandalism, but no, now the Ministry has let it get so far there is now a murder on their hands! A good trap is what's needed here -"

"Oh, shut up" muttered Hermione, and she turned a corner before she came to a pair of heavy wooden doors. Next to the doors was another portrait, one she was much happier to see. "Morning, Mad-Eye."

The portrait of Mad-Eye Moody gave her a serious stare. "Things aren't looking too good are they, Granger? Just remember, constant vigilance!"

Hermione gave a small smile, and turned back to the oak doors. Taking a deep breath, she pushed them open.

Chaos.

The open area was alive with voices, and people were running back and forth from different cubicles, obviously too impatient to wait for the inter-departmental memos to reach the desired person and get a reply back. The air space above them was still filled with the memos anyway, and they rocketed back and forth across the room. Hermione bowed her head to avoid anyone noticing her, brushing her curls across her face to use as a curtain, hoping this would stop people recognising her face. She hastily marched down the room between rows of cubicles, looking nowhere but the ground, until she reached a cubicle that was very familiar to her. She entered it quickly, taking just a small glance at the name plate at the side. _Harry Potter, Auror._

Harry's cubicle was quite large, and he had covered it in photos. The faces of herself, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Teddy, Sirius, Harry's parents, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix, old and new, were smiling down at her, waving happily. She placed herself in a seat across from Harry's desk, and sat there waiting, anxiously playing with her hands in her lap. A clock in the corner told her it had just turned 9:30. She doubted whether Harry and Ron would even be awake yet, as they tended to prefer to lie in on a Saturday. But she didn't care how long she had to wait; this was important, and sooner or later, they would come.

The clock continued to tick. 9:35. 9:40. Hermione had begun to tap her foot against the floor. 9:45. A sudden flurry of footsteps hurrying down the corridor pulled Hermione out of her thoughts, and she looked to the entrance of the cubicle to see Harry and Ron rush through it. Hermione jumped up from her seat instantly.

"Harry! Ron!"

She hugged them individually, then stepped back to meet identical expressions of worry that mirrored her own.

"Hermione!" Harry gasped. "How long have you been here?"

"About fifteen minutes. As soon as I read about it in the Daily Prophet I came straight here."

"Same here" Ron jumped in. "Mum's probably sick with worry just now after I left so suddenly."

"She'll have seen the Prophet by now, so she'll definitely be," Hermione sighed, sitting back down on the chair, her elbows on her knees and resting her head in her hands. "...Everyone will be."

Harry sat behind his desk, and Ron sat in the chair next to Hermione's.

"But he can't be back" Harry muttered. "I know he can't."

"But...how can you be so sure?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry shot him a confused and slightly betrayed look. "What do you mean, 'how can you be so sure'? I fought him, didn't I? I saw him die – we all saw him die! Every horcrux was destroyed so only Voldemort was left, and I killed him."

"I know mate, it's just...it's Voldemort isn't it? He avoided capture for so many years, no-one really knew what he was up to or capable of. How do we know he didn't have another plan to come back?"

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again and sat back, considering what Ron had said. True, Voldemort was a strong, evil, unpredictable man, (if you could even call him a man) and he had come back before. But no, this was different. He wasn't dead then; that's why he managed to come back. But he had definitely died that night in Hogwarts, and there was no return from the dead, Harry reminded himself bitterly. No way back, except...

"Maybe he came back as a ghost? Ghosts are people who are too afraid to move on. Voldemort definitely feared death."

"No, I don't think so" Hermione replied calmly. "As you said, ghosts are _people_ who were too afraid to move on. I don't think Voldemort was human enough to return as a ghost."

"Some form of inferius?" Ron asked.

"Hmm, well inferi don't have control of their minds – they're just puppets really. I suppose a puppet Voldemort would still inflict fear..."

Suddenly someone rushed into their cubicle, and they looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing by the entrance.

"Thank Merlin you three are here" he spoke, his usual slow, calm voice sounding slightly on edge. "I need to speak with you all in my office."

The three of them quickly rose and followed Kingsley to his office at the end of a long corridor. He opened one of the double doors and gestured for them to enter first. His office was large and regal-looking, fit for the Minister of Magic. The floor was covered in a dark wood, with a plush purple rug in the centre. The walls were lined with bookcases, and the three large windows on the left hand side were boarded by heavy curtains. Kingsley closed the door with a snap, and gestured to the three chairs in front of his mahogany desk, while he walked to the larger and comfier one behind it. He rested his elbows on the desk and folded his hands, resting his head on them momentarily. He seemed tired, and was evidence that he was under a lot of stress seeing as it wasn't even ten o'clock in the morning yet.

"What do you know so far, Kingsley?" Hermione asked.

He looked up at them and let out a breath before he answered. "Not a lot, to be honest. The man killed was a muggle, at about one o'clock this morning. Of course, the muggle world thinks this is just a random attack by some street gang with a strange name. We, on the other hand, know that it could be a lot more serious."

"'Could'?" repeated Harry.

"Well, we don't know for sure. This could just be one random incident, someone wanting to show that they haven't forgotten Voldemort. To make the world remember the fear he imposed... But then again, we have been hearing of acts of vandalism and attacks; nothing as serious as this, but I would definitely say they were linked. And now it's starting to get worse."

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat there silently, trying to think this through. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"But who could be doing it? We caught all the Death Eaters didn't we?"

"Perhaps, but Voldemort had thousands of followers, but many of them wouldn't have been branded as Death Eaters. That was saved for his selected favourites. There were many people who thought Voldemort were on the right lines, just didn't go around killing people."

Harry sat back, frustrated. How many people had been supporters of Voldemort back then? "Why now though? What's the point? They obviously like killing now, why didn't they do it when their precious leader was still around?"

"Most likely they were scared. They would definitely have taken part in small acts of vandalism and destruction back then, similar to now, but when it came to murders they probably feared getting too close to Voldemort. Now that he's gone, they can do things how they want."

Hermione cleared her throat. "But...the message..."

"Was probably just their way of saying that they still remember Voldemort and his ideas, and anything they do is influenced by him."

"So...do you think the same people are under threat?" Ron asked, casting a quick nervous look towards Hermione.

"As to that, I'm not sure. Who knows what ideas they have just now, and how seriously they are taking after Voldemort." He looked at them all seriously. "I'm going to need all of you on this. Harry, Ron, you're both aurors. Hermione, I know this isn't your department, but you're smart, and you all have experience with this. I think it would you are the best possible team for this. I will get you a proper office to work through this, and you can get help if necessary. For now, do what you can, and your office will be ready tomorrow."

With that, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood and walked to the door, wondering what would be waiting for them on the other side.


	3. Needing To Know More

**Chapter 3**

**Needing To Know More**

A few hours later, and Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't discovered anything. Deciding it would be a good idea to apparate to the crime scene, they found little that could tell them something. The body had been moved already, and there was just blood stains left on the dirty pavement along with old chewing gum and stamped-out cigarettes. The message on the wall 'VOLDEMORT LIVES ON' proved to be impossible to remove due to some form of sticking charm, and after closer inspection revealed that it was in fact written in blood, Hermione had to cross the road and sit on a stone step with her head between her knees to avoid emptying the contents of her stomach.

After another quick search of the area, which still refused to provide any clues, they decided to visit a small cafe nearby for some coffee and something to eat. The cafe walls were painted a light yellow, and the floor was covered in pale wood. Heading for a small table in the corner, Ron noticed a muggle newspaper on an empty table and brought it over with them.

"May as well know what the muggles are thinking, eh?"

"Ron, I doubt the muggle newspapers will have reported it yet. His body was discovered about five o' clock this morning; it's too soon to be in the papers. It probably won't be mentioned until this evening at least."

"What are you talking about Hermione, we just read about it in the Prophet this morning."

"Yes, a _wizard_ paper. Muggles are a lot slower than us, they don't have magic to speed things up and get stories out in less than 4 hours. Besides, they won't see it as much of a big deal as we do – remember, they think it's just a random gang attack."

Ron made a 'humph' noise and threw the paper back down in front of them. A waitress came over to ask their orders, and they quickly ordered three coffees and Ron and Harry ordered a bacon sandwich each, while Hermione refused because her stomach still felt queasy.

"So, what do we know?" Harry finally asked.

"We know a muggle was killed at one o'clock this morning by a witch or wizard, most likely a supporter of Voldemort...okay, almost definitely a supporter of Voldemort" Hermione added after seeing Harry raise an eyebrow sceptically at her comment. "But we don't know for certain. They may have just been wanting attention. But this isn't the first problem, as there have been acts of destruction and mayhem for a while."

"Most likely fellow supporters of Voldemort" Ron added.

"But we don't know for sure." Hermione answered.

Harry sighed. They didn't have any definite facts besides the one that there was a man dead at the hands of some dark magic. "So we don't know anything really?" he snapped.

"Harry calm down, we know some stuff – "

"'Some' isn't enough Hermione! People are just starting to get their lives back together and can feel relaxed in their homes, not wondering which of their family or friends is next to die! I can't have them going through that again!"

"Since when did all the responsibility fall on your shoulders?" Ron asked quietly. "People aren't going to look at you and you alone for safety."

"But-"

"They may have done that last time when all that 'Chosen One' stuff was going around, but it's different this time. Voldemort isn't back."

"We hope" Harry muttered.

* * *

><p>After some more investigating which still gave them no answers but more questions, they decided it was best to head home and start afresh tomorrow. Hermione hugged each of them goodbye, whispering to Harry that everything would be ok in an attempt to assure him. Not looking entirely convinced, Harry disapparated back to his home. Ron and Hermione looked at each other from across the narrow alley where they decided to disapparate from.<p>

"Do you really think everything will be okay?" Ron asked her.

"I hope so, but honestly...I have no idea" she said quietly.

Ron nodded, and then turned on the spot and disapparated. Hermione silently cursed herself. Ron looked particularly glum as he left, and she realised he may have been needing reassurance too. How did she not realise that sooner? Surely she of all people should know most about what Ron thought and needed...

Sighing and trying to shake the guilty feeling out of her, she turned her body, and found herself back in her kitchen, her empty coffee mug still sitting on the table next to her discarded newspaper. Deciding a nice hot shower would calm her down and help her think clearer, she walked along her flat's small corridor to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Harry appeared in his living room, and Ginny's head immediately snapped up from the book she was reading on the couch. "Harry!"<p>

She ran up and hugged him, holding him close while Harry buried his face in her hair.

"I'm so glad you're ok" she sighed, leaning back to look at him, then frowning slightly. "You are okay, aren't you?"

"I dunno, I guess so..."

Ginny stared at him concerned. "What happened?" she whispered.

"The murder, we believe it could be old followers of Voldemort trying to get things back how they were when Voldemort was strong."

"Death Eaters?" she gasped. "But I thought the Ministry arrested them all?"

Harry shook his head. "Not Death Eaters, just people who thought Voldemort had the right ideas. They never killed back then, but Kingsley reckons now that Voldemort is gone, they're a bit braver."

Ginny placed her head back on Harry's chest, and for a few minutes they just stood there, Ginny listening to his heartbeat while he stroked her hair.

"Ginny?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too. We're going to get through this you know. Everything is going to be ok"

Harry sighed and pushed her face up gently so he could look her in the eyes. "I hope you're right"

And with that he bent his head down slightly to kiss her, knowing then that he was holding the one thing that meant most to him in the world, and he vowed never to let any harm come to her.

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in the shower, the water slightly too hot to be comfortable, but she welcomed the heat that covered her skin as she tried to process her thoughts. <em>A murder,<em> she thought._ A murder, but we have no clues to help us. We don't know who did it, and we're not sure why they did it. It could possibly be linked to the recent out brakes of violence. They could be Voldemort supporters, or it could just be idiots causing havoc. The murder could have been done by a Voldemort supporter, or it could just be some dangerous lunatic trying to cause fear._ Hermione let out an irritated sigh. She didn't like this lack of knowledge. _They knew some things. Harry said this wasn't enough. They needed definite facts, but it was probably only the guilty ones who knew anything. Possibly new Death Eaters... All the old Death Eaters were in Azkaban so wouldn't know anything. They wouldn't help even if they did. Azkaban, where all the Death Eaters were. All the Death Eaters..._

Hermione suddenly let out a gasp. No, not all the Death Eaters were in Azkaban! She quickly turned off the shower and jumped out, drying herself hastily as she ran to her room. She grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe, and then considered telling Harry and Ron what she thought of. No, they wouldn't like it. They would refuse straight away, even though it could significantly help the case. They were too stubborn for their own good sometimes. She threw on her clothes, and dried her hair with her wand. Stopping to look at her reflection in the mirror, she knew she was nervous. Walking into the arms of a Death Eater was hardly a smart move for a muggle-born like her, but she couldn't avoid it. She had to do this.

Her mind drifted back to Harry and Ron, and how much they would disapprove of this plan. She wanted to tell them, because she was honestly worried that there was a chance she wouldn't come back. Not in one piece anyway. But if she told them they'd come barging in, telling her not to go through with it or insisting on coming along and ruining it all...

She suddenly got a great idea and ran into her living-room, rushing over to her desk in the corner that was covered with sheets of parchment and various books, some closed and some lying open. She frowned at her unusual disorder, but remembered being too exhausted last night researching magical creature rights to tidy up properly. She rummaged around for a blank piece and parchment, and then grabbed a quill and an ink bottle. Hastily, she wrote,

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you don't have to read all of this, but if you do it means my plan has gone horribly wrong. I have an idea to help our case, but I know you and Ron won't approve so I'm going alone. Don't try to stop me, I'll be gone by the time you get this. If the plan goes well, I'll let you know instantly and you can yell at me tomorrow at work. If it doesn't go well, I've charmed this parchment to reveal where I've gone when I say a simple spell. If it shows up, I apologise in advance for being stupid and need you to come help me._

_I'm sending this to Ron as well, but I hope it's unnecessary. Speak to you soon,_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Happy with what she had written, Hermione grabbed another piece of parchment and performed a duplicate spell so she had two letters, then quickly changed the names in the second letter, so it was now addressed to Ron. Now how to get the letters to them...

Hermione sighed, frustrated. She really needed to get herself an owl. She grabbed the letters, and turned on the spot, apparating in Harry's tidy kitchen. She realised she wasn't alone, and whipped round to see Ginny standing in the doorframe looking surprised. Hermione relaxed. "Ginny, I need you to do me a favour. Give this letter to Harry; it's better if you do it, he'll just ask me questions, and I don't have time."

Ginny looked like she wanted to ask some questions herself, but bit her tongue when she realised how rushed Hermione looked. Instead she just nodded, reaching out for the letter.

"Thank you Ginny" and Hermione pulled her into a hug. She stood back, gave a small smile and disapparated once more, arriving in Ron's small flat.

"Ron? Ron, are you here?"

She heard a noise coming from one of the rooms, and moments later Ron appeared in the hallway, holding a half-eaten sandwich.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you scared me half to death."

"It's a wonder you became an auror when the sound of your best friend calling for you frightens you."

"Very funny, now what is it?"

Hermione held out the letter. "I need you to read this, but not until after I've left. Okay?"

He reached out and took the letter. "Okay...but Hermione, what-?"

He looked back at her, only to see her disappear from sight. Figuring this was as good a time as any, he opened the letter and unfolded the parchment. His eyes widened with every line, and by the time he was finished they were as round as saucers. "Bloody hell, what mess has she gotten herself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, what mess has she gotten herself into! Well whatever it is, a certain blonde haired character will be making an appearance next chapter!<strong>

**Please review, it will make me smile :)**


	4. Trusting the Enemy

**Another chapter up! I'm really getting into this story now :) Sorry if it was a bit boring to start with, but it should start to pick up now. Anyway, what you've all been waiting for (I'm assumming, since no-one has left me comments, hint,hint) the character we all love is making an appearance! Yay! How will all this work out, and will everyone get along? Read and find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Trusting the Enemy**

Hermione apparated in front of a huge black gate, and already she felt a chill in the air, which may have been more to do with her nerves than the Autumn weather. She pulled her cloak closer around her, and then spotted a slight flaw in her plan. Okay, maybe a _major _flaw. How in the wizarding world was she meant to get in? She was pretty sure she wouldn't be a welcomed guest, and the gate was unlikely to open for her. It now seemed more logical that she requested a meeting with them, but there wasn't time. Plus, they probably would have refused anyway. She shook her head, looking for a way around this slight obstacle. She was Hermione Granger, and she wouldn't come all this way and worry her friends just to turn around and give up. She pulled her wand out of her pocket, and raised it to the gate. Surprisingly, the gates began to squeak open. Hermione gasped and instantly hurried forwards, just in case the magical gate realised she wasn't welcome and tried to close again. Once she was within the grounds, she let out a long breath. She was surrounded by large hedges, muffling her footsteps. She slowly walked up the long drive, becoming more convinced with every step that this was dangerous, a mistake, but forcing herself to keep going. One foot in front of the other. And again. And again. _Use your Gryffindor bravery _she thought. One foot in front of the other. And again. And again.

It seemed like the walk up the curving drive would never stop, and Hermione found herself partially hoping that it wouldn't. That she could just walk for ever, never reaching whatever horrible fate was waiting for her at the end. But, of course, she had to face it, and all too soon she found herself in front of some grey stone steps, leading up to a huge double door. Hermione stared straight ahead, slowly ascending the stairs. She stood in front of the door, staring at the dark wood, too nervous to knock. After a minute had passed, a strange force seemed to pull her arm up, and she found herself knocking loudly on the door, unaware of making the decision to do so. She took a quick step back, disbelieving at what she had done. She could run now. She probably had less than a minute before someone opened the door to run down the steps, rush over to the drive, hide behind the hedge out of view...

The door silently opened, and Hermione was rooted to the spot. She couldn't move if she wanted to. Looking down, she saw a small house-elf peering up at her.

"How I can help you miss?" The house-elf asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Hello" Hermione greeted politely in a slightly shaky voice. "I would like to see the Malfoys please."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you don't know where she went?" Ron shouted at Ginny. He was still holding Hermione's letter crumpled in his hand; as soon as he had finished the letter he had apparated to Grimmauld Place where Harry and Ginny were living.<p>

"She didn't tell me anything, just like she didn't tell you or Harry." Ginny replied worried. It wasn't like Hermione to be so mysterious and just disappear. The only time she had kept a secret from them was when she used a time-turner to get to all her classes in Third Year, but they were sure this wasn't anything like that.

"But you spoke to her, why didn't you ask her?"

"She spoke to you too, I could ask you the same question!"

"Stop it, the two of you!" Harry butted in, and Ron closed his mouth before he could answer back. "Now, you both said she didn't seem nervous, right?"

"Yeah, she just seemed to be in a hurry" Ginny said, and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well, we know Hermione" Harry said simply. "We can tell by now if something's bothering her, and if she was really in any danger she would have asked for our help, regardless of what we thought. We just have to trust her."

"So, you're saying we do nothing and just wait to see if she sends us a message telling us she's dying?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"She's going to be okay Ron. She's a smart woman. So yes, we wait."

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was sitting at his desk in his study, going over some papers. It was very long and boring, and Draco could feel his attention wavering. He had thought a career in law would be interesting, not to mention he believed it would help clear his family name a little. If people saw the Malfoys were not only adhering to the law, but helping strengthen it, then surely that would make them better people in their eyes. Sure, his father was now in Azkaban, and he and his mother were under close watch by the Ministry, but he knew he could make people's opinions of them change. He just needed a chance to really prove himself.<p>

However this career didn't seem to be moving him along very far, and he usually found himself behind a desk under mountains of paperwork, becoming just some faceless employee. Not only that, but he often had to bring work home with him, something he had hoped to avoid. He had little chance to go out and make people see how changed he really was. But when he thought about it, what was the point really? Everyone just turns and run when they see him. They don't really talk to him, for fear of revealing too much to him and letting him too close. It was therefore a rather quiet, dull and meaningless life he was currently leading.

Draco shook his head to clear it and threw the paper back down to the desk. The work was obviously making him tired and making him come up with depressing thoughts. That just wasn't Draco Malfoy at all. He stood up from his desk and walked over to a small cabinet to pour himself a drink. Just as he was opening the bottle, a loud _crack_ behind him made him spin around.

"Master Malfoy, there is a woman downstairs in the main lounge who wishes to speak to you and Mrs Malfoy." Mipsy the house-elf said.

Draco frowned; he really wasn't in the mood for visitors. But he sighed and put the bottle back on top of the cabinet. "Very well, I'll be down in a minute. Have you informed my mother?"

Mipsy shook her head, causing her large ears to flop about. "Not yet, I am on my way now Master Malfoy."

Draco shook his head. "Don't bother, she hasn't been feeling well and went to bed early. In fact, I want you to go check on her, but don't wake her if she's asleep."

"Of course Master Malfoy!"

Mipsy disappeared with a _crack _and Draco exited his study. The sun was beginning to set and the corridors were bathed in orange light, casting long shadows along the floor. Draco took his time walking down the corridor to the stairs. Although he knew it was rude to leave a guest waiting, it was also rude to drop in unannounced, so he felt it was only fair to make them wait a while. Then he recalled Mipsy saying it was a woman who wanted to see him, and he quickened his pace slightly. It was definitely rude to keep a woman waiting. He headed down the main staircase and turned round into one of the corridors, admiring some of the portraits as he went. He opened the door to the main lounge, and a head full of brown curls suddenly looked up at him.

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing for a moment. Then he gasped. "Granger?"

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on one of the couches by the fire, nervously playing with her hands in her lap. She didn't dare to look up - maybe if she continued to stare at her lap she could pretend she wasn't really here; she was simply at home or at the office. Not here, where one of her enemies lived and where she had been kept captive and tortured. She forced herself not to look at her left arm, where a very powerful glamour charm concealed the word <em>Mudblood<em> cut into her bare skin. She wished she had worn a long-sleeved top now – would Malfoy look for it? Would he even care if it was there or not?

Hermione sighed and continued to look at her lap. She wasn't really here, she was at home, she was safe...

The door suddenly opened and Hermione's head snapped up. She saw the look of confusion and surprise in Draco's face before he said "Granger?"

"Hello Malfoy" Hermione said timidly, rising from the seat. She had to admit, Malfoy had definitely improved in his looks since she last saw him, which was astonishing as he had already looked so good to begin with. He was taller and more muscular, and his platinum blonde hair was neatly styled, but still had enough to run your fingers through. Wait, what was she thinking?

Draco walked a few more steps into the room. "Um, not meaning to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I need your help, if you can. But if you don't want to I understand; this feels complicated enough and we haven't even started."

"Why don't you take a seat?" Draco said, gesturing for her to sit back down while he took a seat on the couch opposite her. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Hermione looked taken aback at his unsuspected hospitality, but she nodded and asked for just some water.

"Just water?" Draco smirked. "How very typical Granger of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It's the responsible, good, safe option."

Hermione frowned but didn't say anything until Draco had called in a house-elf and asked him to bring them drinks.

"Won't your mother be joining us?" She asked politely.

"No, she's been feeling unwell lately and decided to go to bed early."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Draco looked at her for a moment before saying "Okay, so what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Hermione swallowed and looked at him. "I'm not sure where to start..."

"The beginning usually helps" Draco said, smirking again.

Hermione glared at him slightly. "Well, I'm sure you're aware of the murder that happened early this morning on a muggle."

"Yeah, I saw that in the Prophet. And there was some message on the wall behind him about-"

Draco looked at her, and something fell into place, and he realised why she was here. "Ah. You want my help because this is related to Voldemort."

Hermione looked away from him, looking embarrassed. "You're the only one I could think of that could help me. I don't think you're involved in it though" She said quickly.

"You don't?" Draco asked, surprised.

"No, I don't." She said quietly.

"Not many people would agree with you there, Granger. In fact, I'm expecting an angry mob with pitchforks to turn up to my door any day now."

Hermione noticed the slight muggle reference, but ignored it. "I don't care if people agree with me or not. I believed you changed right after the war, during it even, and I don't suspect you one bit."

Mipsy arrived with the drinks, and handed Hermione her glass of water and Draco a firewhisky. Draco stared at Hermione, and felt a sort of warmth towards her. She believed he was good, she believed he had changed...

"Okay, so you don't think I'm involved. What is it you want from me then?"

"We have reason to believe that this is the work of some of Voldemort's supporters-"

"Oh yes, the huge message must have been so hard to decipher-"

"But we don't know that for sure. It could just be some idiot trying to scare everyone."

"It's a good way to go about it, claiming a wizard everyone feared is back."

Hermione nodded. "We also believe that it could be linked to the all the vandalism and violence we've been experiencing lately."

"You think that could be Death Eaters too?"

"Well that's the thing; we really don't know anything. Kingsley suspects that it's people who supported Voldemort during the war but didn't become official Death Eaters. Just people who thought he had the right ideas about ruling the wizarding world and killing all blood-traitors and mudbloods."

Draco flinched slightly at her calling herself a mudblood. He hadn't used that word in years, never even thought it, and had come to realise just how dirty a word it was.

Hermione pretended not to notice him flinching at the word, but was pleased. He really was different.

"So...why are they acting up again? If it is them?"

"Just trying to get people to remember Voldemort. Like we've forgotten" she added almost bitterly.

Draco nodded. "So you need me because...?"

"If this is the work of Voldemort's supporters, we needed someone like them. A Death Eater to be exact. You're the closest we've got."

"I don't think I'm close Granger, I _am_ a Death Eater." He looked down at his left arm, where he could just see the edge of the dark mark under his rolled-up sleeves. It had paled significantly, but was still there for all to see. It would never fully disappear.

"The mark means nothing Malfoy. Why do you think you weren't thrown into Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters? Because you weren't really one of them."

"I'm still being watched by the Ministry."

"Well I never said you were perfect" Hermione answered with a slight smile.

Draco couldn't help slightly smiling back.

They were both silent for a few moments, taking sips of their drinks, then Draco spoke.

"Why are you the one asking me this? I thought you were all about making magical creatures human or something-"

"Giving them equal rights with humans" Hermione said with narrowed eyes.

"Right, whatever, so this isn't exactly your area. So I'll ask again: Why are you the one asking me this?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Kingsley asked me to work on this case with Harry and Ron, since we have some...experience in this area."

Draco laughed. "More like he knew Potty and the Weasel didn't have the brains to solve this themselves, so he had to get their intelligent friend to help them"

Hermione frowned at the insult towards her best friends, but decided not to comment when he said she was intelligent. She wondered if he was aware he had just complimented her.

"Well whatever his reasons, Kingsley requested that I help."

"Okay, but let me ask you this" Draco said, leaning forward. "Why are you here alone? Doesn't seem like the kind of thing they'd let you do."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. She had been kind of hoping he wouldn't pick up on this. He was more observant and smart than she gave him credit for.

"I-I didn't tell them where I was going."

Draco smirked. "They have no idea where you are?"

She shook her head. "I wrote them a letter telling them I had an idea to help the case, and if I got into any danger I would use a spell, and the letter would say I was at Malfoy Manor."

"Smart Granger, but what if I disapparated and took you with me? They would arrive here but that's as far as they would get."

Hermione bit her lip again; she hadn't thought of that.

Draco chuckled. "Relax Granger, I'm not going to kidnap you."

Hermione relaxed slightly, but took a big gulp of her water; her mouth felt very dry.

"So if I help you on this case – and that's _if_ – what's in it for me?"

"A sense of pride?" Hermione suggested. "Satisfaction at saving your fellow witches and wizards?"

"No, that just won't do."

She sighed. "I'll talk to Kingsley about stopping the Ministry watching you and your mother – your names will be completely cleared."

Draco looked at her for a moment. His name would be cleared, he could start living a normal life again, just for doing a probably very simple job...

"I'll think about it" he said simply. "I'll owl you tomorrow morning with my decision."

Hermione nodded, deciding not to press the matter further. She already considered tonight a huge success.

"Well, I guess I better be going" she said, getting up from her seat. "Um... Ron and Harry will be worried about me." She muttered.

Draco nodded, also getting up. "You can just use the Floo network if you want" he said, gesturing towards the grand fireplace.

"Thanks."

Hermione walked over the fireplace and went to grab some powder from the bowl on the mantle. Before she left, she turned round to speak to Draco, and stumbled back slightly when she realised how close behind her he was. She looked up at him, her cheeks slowly turning pink.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you Malfoy."

"I haven't agreed to help you yet."

"I know, but... thank you, for you know... listening to what I have to say, and considering my offer."

She turned round and picked up some powder. Taking one final glance towards Malfoy, she threw it into the flames and called out "Number 12, Grimmauld Place" then stepped into the flames and disappeared.

Draco watched her leave, wanting to say something to her along the lines of _thank you for giving me a chance, thank you for not treating me like a monster, thank you for trusting me, thank you for not treating me like everyone else does _but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't want to make him throw up from too much emotion. Instead, he stood there silently, letting her have the last word, but knowing it wouldn't be the last between them.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? The updates will probably be a bit slower now because I'm really going to have to figure out the plot now instead of just winging it, but I promise the waits won't be too long. In the meantime, you could read my other story The Next Generation, or write lots of lovely reviews! Where do you think this story will go next? How do you think Ron and Harry will react when they find out where Hermione has been, and at the prospect of maybe having to work with Malfoy? Ooh, this could get interesting ;)<strong>


	5. Arguments and Suppressed Memories

**Chapter Five**

**Arguments and Suppressed Memories**

Hermione span in the fireplace, keeping her eyes tight shut until she felt herself slowing down, and then falling out. She hastened to regain her balance, and looked up. Three sets of eyes looked up at her, staring with a mixture of surprise, relief, and anger. A forth set of eyes, however, looked over at her in pure happiness, as the owner yelled out "Auntie 'Mione!" while running full speed towards her.

"Hey there, James." Hermione pulled her three year old nephew into a tight hug. "It seems like ages since I last saw you!"

"Mummy and daddy said you in trouble" James said, his face falling.

"No I'm not in trouble, don't worry" she said with a smile. She purposely kept herself from looking at the three other people in the room, scared about how they might react. Hopefully they would calm down now before she spoke to them. But she couldn't prolong the inevitable.

"James, sweetie, you should get back to bed" Ginny suddenly spoke, rising from her chair. "Let's go."

"Okay mummy" James turned to her with a yawn. Ginny swiftly picked him up and carried him from the kitchen, but not before she gave a significant look to Hermione, then Ron and Harry. The look clearly said 'we are going to talk about this, but not until I return.'

Hermione grimaced, knowing that this discussion wouldn't be pleasant. She debated whether or not she should tell them the whole truth. Knowing she had been alone with Draco Malfoy would probably give Ron a heart attack.

Hermione continued to stare at the door Ginny and James had just gone through, suddenly very aware of every little noise that broke the silence – the tap dripping, the tick of the clock's hand, wind blowing outside the window and the small creaks, the scuffing of Harry or Ron's chair as they moved slightly. Even her own breathing seemed too loud, and she was sure her own heart beat could be heard.

She jumped slightly as Harry quietly asked her to sit down. It felt more like she was entering a meeting or an interrogation, not sitting with her two best friends. She didn't like the change in atmosphere one bit, but knew she had only herself to blame. She had distanced herself from them, not trusting them enough to tell them where she had been the last half hour or so. And now it felt like they were distancing themselves from her. She slowly took a seat next to Ron and opposite the one Ginny had just vacated, still looking anywhere but her two friends' faces.

Five painfully-long minutes later, and Ginny re-entered the room, sitting back in her seat. Hermione knew she could no longer avoid it, and looked into Harry's face. That effectively broke the silence.

"Where the hell were you Hermione? We were worried sick! You can't just go running off by yourself when there's danger involved!"

This annoyed Hermione slightly; did they not think she was capable of looking after herself? "I left you a letter explaining everything, if I needed your help you could have found me."

"That's not the point!" Ron butted in. "We're supposed to be a team, which means we work together! It doesn't mean one of us just goes wherever we feel like!"

"You think I wanted to go there?" Hermione retorted. "Because I didn't! I did it because it would help the case, and I'm willing to do whatever I can to solve this before too many people get hurt."

"What do you mean, you didn't want to go there?" Harry asked. "Where were you?"

Hermione faltered for a moment. She had probably said too much now, and would have to tell them everything.

"I mean, if you didn't want to go there, it makes even less sense that you would go alone" Harry continued.

"Use your head guys" Hermione sighed. She couldn't bring herself to tell them, so hopefully they'd guess. "This is probably the work of Death Eaters, and who do we know that was once well known with the Death Eaters, and isn't currently sitting in Azkaban?"

Harry, Ron and Ginny were silent for a moment, before Ron said "The only person I can think of is Malfoy, but even you wouldn't be that stupid-" Ron broke off when he saw Hermione quickly look down at the table. "Malfoy! You went to see Draco Death Eater Malfoy!"

"He's not a Death Eater Ron!"

"Of course he is! He has the mark doesn't he? He's committed enough crimes to be locked up for life in Azkaban!"

"And why do you think he isn't there now Ronald?" Hermione asked, her face getting heated. She was supposed to be defending herself as to why she went there, not defending Draco Malfoy as to why he wasn't a true Death Eater.

"He probably bribed them, he has enough money, and fed them some sob story about how he had no choice."

Hermione stood up suddenly. "I don't need to have this discussion; I came here to apologise for worrying you, not to debate the innocence of a man. I believe Draco Malfoy is a basically good person, and if he can help us with this case, then I'll take all the help I can get. But if you care more about petty school prejudices than saving people's lives, then I have nothing more to say to you."

Hermione walked forcefully over to the fireplace, where she turned to look back at the room. "I'll be hearing from Malfoy tomorrow about whether or not he wants to help with this case. I think he could get invaluable information, so if he says yes you'll just have to put up with it."

"Hermione, wait –" Harry yelled, but she was already gone in a flash of green flames.

* * *

><p>Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco was sitting at his desk in his study again, but work was the last thing on his mind. He gently swirled the firewhisky in the glass he was holding, thinking about a certain brown haired woman and the trust she put in him. The whole evening had been more than a surprise to him – not only had a childhood enemy willingly entered his home, she had gone looking for him, and asked for his help, showing trust and the ability to move on from the many past grievances between them. It was a different experience completely to what he was used to – people usually just saw him as a Death Eater who couldn't be trusted. It was a pleasant, though completely unknown, experience.<p>

Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. "Enter" he answered distractedly. He was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy walk through the door. "Mother, what are you doing up?" He jumped to his feet. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he gestured to one of the armchairs by the fire, moving over to join her.

Narcissa moved over to one of the chairs and sat down as she spoke. "I'm fine Draco, don't make such a fuss. I woke up and felt rather hungry, so I asked one of the house-elves to bring me some food. They mentioned that someone had come looking for both of us, but you handled it yourself. Who was it?"

"Hermione Granger" Draco replied.

"Hermione Granger?" She repeated, shocked. She couldn't imagine that she would want to visit their manor, or speak to either of them. "What did she want?"

Narcissa, despite never actually becoming a Death Eater, had still believed strongly in the idea of pureblood supremacy until Voldemort had fallen. But afterwards, she began to realise that everything wasn't quite as black and white as she had previously thought. She had often asked herself why so many people had thought like that, and why did being a muggle-born make them any less than purebloods? While they had kept magic within the family, usually by marrying distant relatives, muggle-borns were simply lucky, but did that really make them different? They were still magical after all, and people like Hermione Granger had certainly proved that they could be as powerful as any pureblood. Even Voldemort had only been a half-blood. Slowly, Narcissa found herself questioning everything, and gradually began to accept half-bloods more, and even muggle-borns too. But it wasn't without difficulty. It was like been told after all these years that, despite what she saw, the sky was actually green, and while she could tell herself it was blue all she wanted, it wouldn't take away the fact that it wasn't.

"She's working on that murder of a muggle. Since they believe it could be old Voldemort supporters behind, she came here to ask for my help on the case" he shrugged. "She hopes I could have some links and get information."

"Well, are you going to help? It could definitely make you look good in the public eye."

"I'm passed caring what other people think of me mother" he lied. "But Granger did say if I agreed to help she could see about clearing our names."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "But that's wonderful! Why didn't you agree?"

"I don't know, I want to think about it. I told Granger I'd owl her tomorrow with my answer." Privately, Draco had already told himself he was going to do it, but he didn't like his certainty. There was bound to be a downside to this plan somewhere, he just hadn't found it yet.

"Well make sure you say yes, this could be a very good thing. For _both_ of us."

Draco rolled his eyes. Trust his mother to use guilt to make him do something. He took another swig of his drink, and for a few minutes he and his mother simply stared into the fire.

"That poor girl" Narcissa muttered.

"Who?" Draco asked, confused. They had been talking about Granger, but he couldn't see how she could be the 'poor girl' his mother mentioned.

"Hermione Granger of course" she scoffed. "She has hardly had good experiences with our family, you especially, yet she came here all alone. Why didn't anyone come with her?"

"She didn't tell Potty and Weasel because of how they'd react." He snorted. "Don't blame her."

"Honestly Draco, you're a grown man, do you still have to use those ridiculous nick-names for them? But I guess she was right not to tell them, they wouldn't take it well I imagine. But still, to do it alone...this manor hardly holds good memories for her."

Draco stiffened. He hadn't thought about what had happened the last time Granger was in his home. He had attempted to block out any negative memories from the beginning of his sixth year to after Voldemort was defeated – that had been nearly all of them. One memory he had definitely tried to suppress was the one of her lying on his drawing room floor, writhing in pain, her piercing scream echoing around the room. And then his aunt leaning over her, holding a knife to her arm...

Draco shook himself out of the memory. He suddenly admired Granger for handling herself so well after everything she had been through.

"Well, I think I'm going to return to bed. I want you to seriously consider Miss Granger's offer, Draco. I think you'll regret it if you don't. Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight mother" he replied, deep in his thoughts again. He remained in his chair all night, thinking through the whole idea and weighing the pros against the cons. Eventually he drifted into sleep and didn't wake up until the sunlight crept into his window and hit his eyes. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood up, stretching and yawning. He made his way over to the desk and wrote out a quick letter addressed to Granger. Calling over his owl, he tied to letter to the animal's leg and released him through the window. Draco internally groaned. He wasn't sure, but he might have just made a huge mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, a huge mistake. Was it a mistake to say yes or no? Sorry, I love cliffhangers :) you'll probably hate me for it, but there will no doubt be a lot of them *evil smile*<strong>

**Oh, and thank you to twilightluvr001 for this story's first review! It was short and sweet, and very much appreciated. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. A Rough Morning for Everyone

**A/N Hey, sorry it's been so long since I updated! If I'm being honest, I've been feeling down lately because of something someone said, and my self-confidence has gone WAY down, and I had no motivation to write for a while. But I'm getting over it, and I feel a lot happier when I write, so maybe my stories will get better :) There's always a silver lining.**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's my longest yet. Oh, and I changed this story to a M rating. I didn't think I would, but this way I can write anything *evil laugh***

**Enjoy! xxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own anything. Let me check...no, nothing.**

**Chapter Six**

**A Rough Morning for Everyone**

**(And Draco Hasn't Even Arrived Yet)**

Hermione woke up at the sound of her alarm beeping in the usual irritating chime. She often told herself that she would change it from the horrible beeping to a nicer tune, but knew that it was only her annoyance towards it that got her up in the morning. Yawning, she pushed the covers down to only cover her legs and turned to her side to hit the alarm, probably harder than was necessary. Well, it did drag her out of her comfortable bed and lovely dreams after all. As she rubbed her eyes, she had this feeling of dread come over her, and at first she couldn't figure out why. Then it all came rushing back to her. Going to Malfoy Manor, talking to Draco Malfoy, and seeing Ron and Harry's faces when they found out what she had done. Oh God. With a groan, she realised she would have to see them again today, and also hear from Malfoy about whether he was interested in helping them. No matter the answer, there was bound to be arguments and tension today. It was enough to make her consider pulling the covers over her head again and not leaving the bed.

With an exaggerated sigh, she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, shivering as the cold air washed over her. A warm shower was what she needed, right away. She grabbed her house-coat and left the bedroom, and walked into the shower-room next to the entrance to her flat.

The shower definitely helped her. She felt more awake with every droplet of warm water that hit her, and she sniffed her flowery-scented shampoo which perked her right up. Her head also felt clearer and more determined, and she was ready to face whatever the day held. And she was positive it would be hard.

After she dried off and wrapped herself in her cosy house-coat she headed into her kitchen at the back of the flat and grabbed her usual cup of coffee and made herself a bowl of cereal. When she was halfway through her breakfast, she heard a tap at the window and she looked up to see the usual one..._wait, two owls?_ Then it hit her – one of the owls carried the Daily Prophet, while the other one must have Malfoy's answer. She opened the window and gave the tawny owl five Knuts once it had flown in and dropped the newspaper onto the kitchen table. When it was gone, Hermione turned her attention to the handsome eagle owl waiting patiently on her kitchen counter, and with shaking hands she took the letter from its leg. She quickly summoned the box where she kept her owl treats and fed it to the owl, then watched it fly away. She then looked at the letter in her right hand as if it was some kind of bomb. Slowly, she slid her finger under to paper to break the seal, and her eyebrows raised slightly as she read the letter.

* * *

><p><em>Granger,<em>

_I thought about everything we discussed last night, and considering what you are willing to offer in return, it seems like a fair deal. However, I am only doing this so my name, and my mother's, will be cleared. I also think this will be beneficial as the Malfoy name has undoubtedly become less creditable as of late. _

_Although I know you are willing to overlook our past 'grievances', I do not believe it will be the same with your...partners on this case. If they continue to show hostility, I will not hesitate to leave this case, good Malfoy name or not._

_I will come by the Auror department today at 11. See you then._

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

><p>Hermione wasn't sure what to feel as she got dressed for work. On the one hand, he was willing to help them, which she honestly wasn't sure would happen. But on the other hand, he claimed to only be doing for the prize at the end. But Hermione didn't know how much she believed that. She was sure another way to clear his name would come along eventually, or he could just wait for it to be cleared itself, in time. No, she didn't believe he was doing it only for selfish reasons.<p>

Then there was the second part of his letter. The part that said he would leave if Harry and Ron gave him a hard time. She wasn't _too_ worried, as she knew Draco Malfoy was no pushover, but still, Harry and Ron could be complete idiots sometimes who spoke and _then_ thought. Especially Ron. Oh Merlin, it was going to be hell between them. Ron couldn't even control his temper with _her _last night, how was he going to act when he was in the same room as the man himself?

Hermione had to get down to the Ministry as soon as possible so she could talk to them, and prepare them for the difficult task of seeing Malfoy. Difficult – it was going to be near impossible. Thank Merlin he said he wouldn't arrive until eleven, it gave her enough time to convince them. Or at least half-convince them. Maybe quarter-convince them. She wondered if this was the reason Malfoy said he wouldn't arrive until then. She shook her head. No, surely not. No two people were _that_ much on the same wave-length.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up after a quick nap in his bed. It had been early when he wrote the letter to Granger, and he knew he would need more energy if he had to endure Pot-Head and his pet Weasel. He purposely said he wouldn't arrive until eleven so that Granger had some time to prepare them, and he could skip the annoying arguments and name-calling. And actually, he needed to prepare himself too.<p>

With a heavy sigh, he placed his feet on the warm rug surrounding his bed, rubbing the remainder of sleep out of his eyes. Today was going to be bloody, horribly, irritatingly hellish. With a grunt, he pushed himself off the bed and walked to his bathroom, flinching slightly as his feet left the thick rug and hit cold floorboards, followed by even colder tiles. Cursing, already irritated by his lack of sleep, he grabbed his wand and sent a warming charm all over his floor. But his tiredness meant he didn't perform it very well, and in a matter of minutes his feet were sweating.

"Fucks sake" he muttered, taking the spell of completely.

His morning didn't improve after that. After knocking over various bottles in the bathroom, cutting himself while he shaved and getting his feet tangled in the shower mat, he proceeded downstairs where he spilt coffee on his hand as he poured it and spilt milk over the counter.

"Fucks sake!" he said again, yelling this time. In the end he gave up and ordered a nearby house-elf to clean up the mess and make him a new cup of coffee, as well as a cooked breakfast. There was no denying he needed a good breakfast, but he could only imagine the injuries he'd cause himself if he tried to make it.

While he waited for his breakfast to be made, he returned upstairs to change into a white shirt, black trousers and a smart set of robes. Of course he spent half his time battling with his robes, only to discover one sleeve was inside out. He eventually let out a frustrated roar.

When he finally had his robe on, he wrenched the door opened, letting it slam against the wall. He stomped downstairs muttering to himself that if his breakfast wasn't ready, someone was going to pay. A part of him hoped it wasn't ready, just so he had an excuse to curse something.

But when he entered the dining room, his breakfast was waiting for him with a hot cup of coffee. His fingers relaxed around his wand, all ideas of cursing gone from his mind. Just as he sat down ready to enjoy his mouth-watering meal, his mother entered to join him.

"Good morning dear" she said sweetly. Her happiness was too much for Draco, who merely nodded in response.

"Well, maybe it's not a good morning after all" Narcissa said, raising one eyebrow at his rude behaviour. "Been a difficult morning for you?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm not in the mood mother. I got hardly any sleep, everything has been going wrong all morning, and all I have to look forward to today is a meeting that is guaranteed to put me in a worse mood" he said, stuffing some scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"What meeting? I wasn't aware you had one today."

Draco muttered under his breath with his mouth still full, and all she caught were words such as "Ministry", "Potter", and "bunch of wankers".

"Draco!" she scolded. "You should watch your language, particularly around me. I don't want to hear such vulgarity, especially from my own son."

"Sorry" he muttered, still focussing all his attention on the food in front of him.

"Now, are you going to tell me properly what has got you in such a foul mood?"

Draco sighed and turned his attention to his mother, leaning back in his chair and running his hand through his hair. "I decided to accept Granger's offer, and I'm meeting her at the Ministry today at 11, and then no doubt I'll have to confront Potter and Weasley as well so we can figure out how to solve this case without killing each other, which will be near impossible because they're a bunch of-" Draco stopped himself before he said the word his mother had described as 'vulgar'. "-Idiots" he quickly said instead. "I doubt we will make it more than an hour together."

"Well, I agree that working with them will be difficult, but I'm sure Miss Granger will talk to them today before you arrive. And I'm sure she will stop you all killing each other." She rose from her seat. "And have a little faith in them. They might not be as big a bunch of..._idiots_ as you think."

Draco merely snorted as a response as his mother left the room. Just before she disappeared around the corner, she turned back and said "Or at least have some faith in Miss Granger. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

Draco sat there in silence as she left, leaving him to his thoughts. Did Granger know what she was doing? She might think asking for his help was a good idea, but she obviously didn't think it was that great if she couldn't even bring herself to tell her two best friends about it first. If she was so sure of the greatness of her plan, surely she would have told them straight away, despite what their reactions would be? But then again, Granger had always been different. He couldn't figure her out, even after so many years of knowing her at school. Well, he didn't really _know_ her, but he knew everything she did along with her two idiot friends. But he was starting to see now that she was unpredictable. Coming to an ex-Death Eater's house? Unpredictable. Coming alone? Very unpredictable. Not even telling her friends where she was going, despite the possible dangers involved? That was a whole unknown level of unpredictable-ness!

He shook his head and returned to his breakfast. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _working with The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die and the Weasel was going to be a pain in the ass, but working with Granger was certainly going to make it more interesting._

* * *

><p>Hermione took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was waiting for her behind the door. Unfortunately, to make it worse she didn't know what was waiting behind the door. Who knew how they were going to react after the previous night, and when she told them they would indeed be working with Malfoy, a person they hated. She prayed they would be mature and listen to reason, but she knew her wishes would only fall on deaf ears. <em>Looks like it's all up to me then<em> she thought, and taking another deep breath she pushed open the door.

Placed around the large room were three desks, with a large window behind the one in the middle, opposite the door. The other two desks were on each side of the room, facing the centre. Along the walls were a few large filing cabinets and some bookcases, which immediately caught Hermione's eye. But then she noticed the two men that had been talking quietly until she entered the room.

Harry was perched on the corner of the middle desk, talking to Ron who was leaning against the side of the right desk. Harry had immediately noticed her entrance and stopped talking to look at her, causing Ron to turn round to see what had caused the halt in conversation. When he saw it was Hermione, a look of surprise and guilt came over him. _Three guesses who they were talking about _she thought bitterly.

No-one spoke as Hermione walked over to the desk on the left and placed her briefcase on the desk. She then unfastened her cloak and placed it over the back of her chair. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Harry and Ron exchange nervous glances. What they were nervous about she wasn't sure, but she figured it had to do with either her little outburst last night or the possible prospect of working with Draco Malfoy.

She slowly walked around the desk and leaned on the front of it, arms crossed, looking at her two friends. Ron visibly swallowed. He knew as well as anyone how Hermione could act when she was angry.

"Hermione, listen-" he started.

"No, you listen Ronald. I took a big risk last night, and all I hoped for was the support of my friends when I got back. I know I should have told you, but I knew you would react badly and wouldn't let me go. Your outburst last night proved that, since you stopped caring about the fact that I went alone and started caring only about the fact that it was Draco Malfoy, and then started an old argument about his innocence. He can help us! And I'm not going to let your hatred for the man disrupt our work!"

"But he will disrupt it Hermione! How do we know he's not the one behind all this anyway?"

"He couldn't Ron" Harry spoke before Hermione got the chance. "He and his mother are under close watch by the ministry. We know everything he does, everywhere he goes, everyone he speaks to; there's no way."

This was obviously not the answer Ron was hoping for. "I still don't trust him. I don't want him working with us."

"Well you'll have to get used to it Ronald, because he just sent me a letter this morning confirming that he wants to help."

"What!" Ron erupted. "You can't do this to us Hermione!"

"To you? Since when was this case about you? We are meant to help people Ron, and this will help them! God dammit, why do you have to be so difficult? You're just like how you were in school, still holding petty grudges! You have to grow up Ron!"

There was silence for a while, as no-one seemed to want to say what was on their mind. Finally, Harry gently broke through the silence. "Maybe Hermione's right Ron. This could help us, and I'm willing to put all our feuding behind us if he is. What do you say?"

Ron had been gazing at the floor, but he quickly looked up to face Hermione again. "I'm not going to put up with his attitude Hermione. I'm not going to stand around and let him insult me like before. And if I find any proof that he's sabotaging the case, we're getting rid of him. If you don't, I'm out." He finished there, not willing to say anymore. He thought he was being extremely fair, more than the ferret deserved.

Slowly, Hermione nodded. She just prayed that she would never be forced to pick between the two of them. Because even though Ron was her best friend, when he was acting unreasonable and immature, blinded by hatred, she wasn't sure who she would choose.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I know, we all want some Dramione action, but this has to be a good story too! Maybe a dream sequence to get it out of my system haha, we'll see. Wonder if anyone noticed the similarities between Draco and Hermione? Both woke up dreading the day ahead, both felt some form of coldness, both had coffee with their breakfast, and both faced up with uncomfortable conversations. And Hermione didn't think they would be on the same wave-length concerning the time of his arrival, but they were! I don't know maybe the similarities are a little weak, but it's certainly given me some ideas. I promise next chapter will have Draco arriving, and we all know that it's going to a disaster. But that's what makes it fun right? Plus, plenty of Dramione interaction yay!<strong>

**Review pretty please, I would love to know what you think!**

****


	7. The Splitting of the Group

**(A/N) I planned to write most of this last week and have it out sooner, but with the arrival of Deathly Hallows part 2 on my doorstep, let's just say I got distracted :P So I made this chapter longer than intended as an 'I'm sorry'. Forgiven?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and original characters. That's kinda why I'm on a fanfiction site instead of a private yacht.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**The Splitting of the Group**

He was late. But he would be damned if he actually cared. The bloody Golden Trio could wait, he was giving up his own time to help them, so they could sacrifice a few measly minutes.

However, he knew Potter and Weasley would be creating more dim-witted and idiotic insults the longer he wasn't there, each more pathetic than the last, and no doubt Granger would chastise him for being late, nagging at him about responsibility and such like. He had enough responsibility in his life to deal with.

_Besides,_ he thought. _It's only ten past eleven._

He opened the doors into the auror office, and turned to the first person he saw, who was just leaving his cubicle while carrying a large stack of papers that were balanced precariously on his hands.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Potter, Weasley and Granger. Where are they?"

The man inclined his head towards the left hand side of the open area. "Last door on the right" he instructed, before walking down the room, causing everyone to step out of his way, lest they be toppled over by a huge pile of papers.

Draco headed over to the door and took a deep breath. He could do this. He could manage one meeting with the insufferable twats without cursing one of them.

Then again, there was no denying that he would massively enjoy it.

He knocked on the door but didn't wait to be told to enter.

"Well come in then" he heard the Weasel snap sarcastically, and Draco's hand was already itching for his wand.

"Ron!" Came a sharp, warning voice from the left of the door, and Draco's eyes moved to see Hermione standing behind a desk.

Hermione was staring at Ron, almost daring him to make another snide comment. She then turned to look at Draco. "You're late" she said simply.

"Be glad I came at all" he replied, closing the door behind him. "I had some business to attend to at the Manor that ran a bit over." This was half-true – he did have to sort out a few issues with a case he was working on, but he could have stopped anytime he wanted. He just preferred to get it over with, and if that made him a bit late for the dreaded meeting with the bloody golden trio, then so be it.

"That's fine then Malfoy, just maybe tell us next time" she said as she walked around the desk to perch on the front. "We have the Floo network open here to allow calls, just not travel." She inclined her head towards a small fireplace in the corner between Ron's desk and the door.

Draco looked there and then over to the other two occupants in the room. Harry had merely looked up when he entered the room then continued to read a paper on his desk intently, as if he was trying to shut out the rest of the world – or rather, certain people in the room.

Ron on the other hand was leaning back in his chair, arms folded, and it looked as if he was trying not to say anything. He merely stared at the wall opposite him, but every now and then he would glance at Draco with nothing less than hatred in his eyes.

Draco couldn't understand it. When they were younger, sure he was mean to all of them, but he was probably rudest towards Granger, due to his belief that she was inferior to him in every way just because of her blood. So why was Granger the one talking to him and acting almost natural around him, while the two idiots had difficulty even looking at him?

"So Malfoy," Hermione began to break the silence, "have you had any thoughts on the case so far?"

"You mean since you talked to me about it last night? No, I haven't had much time." He said sarcastically.

Hermione nodded, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Yeah, fair enough. Um, so we should all probably discuss how this is going to work."

Draco internally groaned. This was exactly the kind of conversation he had hoped to avoid. Granger probably wanted them all to be friends and work together like a bunch of pathetic Hufflepuffs.

"Obviously Harry, Ron and I will be handling the case. Malfoy, we really just need you to find out as much as you can about these attacks and what people might be behind it. With you having a certain..." she struggled to find a word, "...past, we're hoping you can get some information that we couldn't. If it comes to it, we may even need you to go undercover."

"Well that will never work" Draco snorted. "Everyone knows how reluctant I was then, and I'm even less likely to start attacking muggles now."

"Hopefully that won't even have to be an option. But if it does, you'll just have to convince them you've changed your mind."

Draco rolled his eyes. She clearly had no idea how difficult that would be. However he would save the argument for if it was necessary.

"And of course, we'll have to ask about maybe getting another desk in here..." She continued.

"Why?" Three male voices spoke at her. It seemed like Harry and Ron were fully paying attention now.

Hermione looked slightly confused and she bit her lip. "Well, if Malfoy is helping with this case, it might sometimes be useful to have another desk-"

"Absolutely not" Draco said quickly. "I agreed to helping you with this, but I never agreed to having to spend even more time with the three of you."

"But-"

"He's right Hermione" Harry finally spoke. "Sorry, I'm willing to work with him, but asking us to work in the same room is just asking for trouble."

Hermione looked from Harry to Draco and back to Harry, obviously conflicted. "Fine!" She finally exhaled, throwing her hands in the air. "Be difficult! I'll speak to the head of the department about getting Malfoy his own office."

"Why can't I just use my office at home? Or here in the Ministry in the legal department?" Draco asked.

"Because, I don't want notes and pieces of evidence to be travelling all over the place. I want them all here where we can keep track of them. I think the office next to this one is free anyway."

"Fine" Draco said simply, while Ron and Harry let out a breath of relief.

There was an awkward silence before Harry cleared his throat and rose from his seat. Draco noticed that he kept his eyes low, avoiding looking at the unwelcomed guest.

"Okay, I think we should talk to the victim's parents. Kingsley sent a message early this morning saying that the victim had been identified by the muggle police yesterday and his parents were informed. I think if we talk to them, we might notice something that muggle police wouldn't."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Well, it might be possible that the victim knew a wizard, but didn't know that they were. Any connections we can make between the muggle and wizarding world could help us."

"What was the victim's name?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Lewis Fletcher" he replied.

Draco noticed that Hermione looked suddenly sadder, and he didn't understand why. Did she know him?

Harry, not noticing, continued. "So I think the three of us should go see them. Malfoy, you could, I dunno, talk to Slytherins or something-"

"Why? Because something bad happens it has to be a Slytherin, is that it?" Draco suddenly snapped.

"Yes" Ron bit back.

Draco couldn't help himself this time, and drew his wand from his pocket, but kept it pointed low, as if he was fighting with himself as to whether he should fight or not. "Don't push me, Weasley" he said in a low and controlled voice. "I'm not in the mood."

Ron, who had also drawn his wand and stood, merely glared at him, looked towards Hermione, then back to him, still glaring at him as he put his wand away.

"Honestly" Hermione said, disbelieving. "You're both acting like you're still in school! You're adults for Merlin's sake!"

There was a tense silence, until finally Ron muttered "Sorry 'Mione" and sat down again.

"As much as I like your plan Harry," Hermione said clearly, trying to pretend there had been no interruption, "I would like to make a small change. Something about the crime scene has been bothering me ever since we left it, and I can't figure out what it is. So I'd like to see it again."

"Okay, well we can go there after we talk to the parents-"

"Actually," she said hesitantly, "I was thinking that you and Ron could talk to them, while Malfoy and I investigate the crime scene."

Three sets of eyes were snapped onto her, paying full attention.

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione proceeded to explain very quickly. "Well, we really don't know enough about this case, so we should try and get as much done as quickly as possible, while still being thorough of course, and therefore this makes more sense. And Malfoy hasn't seen the crime scene yet, and there could be some clue that we overlooked. Plus, you two are Aurors, and are trained to handle interviews in cases."

Harry and Ron both opened and closed their mouths, desperately trying to see a flaw in her flawless plan. Malfoy was just as surprised, but had to admit it made sense. He had no problem with this plan, and it was certainly enjoyable to watch Potter and Weasley squirm at the idea.

"But-"

"No buts, Ron. You know it makes sense. So I suggest you and Harry get over to the parent's house right now. We're wasting time."

Harry sighed. "She's right Ron. C'mon, let's go. We'll all meet back here at three o'clock at the latest. Good luck, Hermione." he said as he walked towards the door, Ron following him.

"You too, Harry, Ron."

Ron still didn't look happy with the situation, but nodded to her as he passed. He completely ignored Malfoy.

When they had both left, Hermione looked to Draco. "Umm...you might have to remove your robes. We're going to a muggle area, and they might get suspicious if they see strangely dressed people hanging around a murder sight."

Draco then noticed what she was wearing – a grey pencil-skirt and a long-sleeved white shirt. Salazar help him, she looked good. Even if it was in muggle clothing.

He didn't like the idea of dressing like a muggle, but he removed his robes anyway so he was just in his white shirt and black trousers, grumbling as he did it. He then quickly transfigured his cloak into a smart business jacket he had seen muggle men wear and slipped it on.

"I don't like this, Granger. I, Draco Malfoy, am in the Ministry of Magic, dressed like a muggle."

"Don't be so dramatic" she replied, shrugging on her own jacket. "You look fine."

She turned to pick up her bag, and when she turned back she wasn't staring at Draco Malfoy anymore.

"What the-"

Draco had magically altered his appearance so that he now had dark brown hair, and his eyes were so dark they were nearly black. His hair was also slightly longer and he had a small beard.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"I already told you, Granger, I look like a muggle, and I refuse to let anyone see Draco Malfoy dressed as a muggle."

"You are being ridiculous! Do you really care that much about being associated with muggles? Are they that bad that you can't even be seen looking like one?"

Draco thought she seemed angrier, and possibly a little more hurt, than was reasonable. And then he realised; she thought he was still prejudiced towards them and their blood.

"Bloody hell, Granger, that's not what I meant. It's not that I don't want to be seen dressed like this because I think muggles are inferior, it's just that wizards have a certain way of dressing, and although many do dress more like muggles nowadays, the Malfoy family is a very old, traditional one. And I refuse to be seen wearing anything other than what is expected of me. My family may have lost a lot of respect during the war, but I will still try and gain respect any way I can, and dressing like a muggle instead of a wizard won't help me."

Hermione still didn't look entirely convinced, but she relaxed her shoulders slightly and sighed. "Fine, Malfoy, but at least go back to looking normal when we get to the crime scene. It's weird seeing you look like that."

"Deal. Now, should we go?"

Hermione nodded and led him out the door. Although she was in front of him to begin with, Draco was taking long, quick strides down the corridors and soon overtook her. Grumbling, Hermione sped up her steps.

She was nearing the lifts when she saw him quickly slip into the front of an overcrowded one just as the golden grills began to close. Huffing in frustration, she watched as Draco's smirking face disappeared from sight.

_It's going to be impossible to work with him if he keeps acting like this_ she thought as she stabbed the 'down' button by another lift a little harder than necessary.

When she finally reached the atrium, she looked around and spotted him leaning against a nearby wall, one foot propped up behind him resting on it. His smirk only grew as she walked up to him, an irritated look on her face.

"Are you in some sort of hurry?" she asked snippily.

"Well I was under the impression you wanted this done as quickly as possible. Isn't that why you split up the dream team?"

"I do want this done quickly, but I don't see how you racing ahead and then waiting for me speeds it up!"

"You could have considered it motivation to hurry up. Now shouldn't we be going?" he continued before she had a chance to retort, "You're wasting time by discussing this."

With that, he shrugged away from the wall and headed towards a nearby fireplace, leaving Hermione opening and closing her mouth in disbelief.

"Will you hurry up Granger?" he called to her over the crowd of people. "I don't know where the bloody hell we're going."

Hermione shook her head and walked over to him. She wasn't sure if she could get used to this new Malfoy. Ignoring the times she'd briefly seen him around the ministry, and now and then in Diagon Alley, the last time she had really seen him was during the Battle of Hogwarts, and he seemed somewhat lost during it. She also remembered how stressed and distracted he had been during their sixth year, and she realised with a stab of pity that he had been forced to grow up too quickly.

But now...It wasn't like he was a changed man. In many ways, he was still the arrogant prick she and her classmates had had to endure while they were at Hogwarts. But something was different, deep down. He almost seemed more light-hearted. She knew he wouldn't be acting like this around her while they were at school. He would have just constantly sneered at her, and otherwise ignored her, only breaking his silence to insult her and call her a mudblood.

She took a quick glance towards her left arm, where today her horrid scar was covered by her long shirt sleeve.

Shaking her head again slightly to clear her thoughts, she arrived at Malfoy's side by the fireplace.

"We'll just apparate straight there. But since you don't know where the apparation point is..." she bit her lip.

"Spit it out, Granger."

"You'll have to side-along apparate" she said, holding out her hand, half-expecting him to have a disgusted look on his face and step away from her. But she told herself not to look away from him as she put her hand out.

Draco looked at her for a moment, before he looked away into the fire with a shrug. "Fine."

He grasped her hand, and she was surprised to find it so warm in hers. It was soft, and yet slightly hardened, probably from fighting in the war and years of Quidditch.

Hermione took a deep breath, and together they stepped into the flames.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we're here and Hermione is with Ferret-face?"<p>

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Because it was her idea, and I think she has a point. You really should stop fighting this Ron."

Ron seemed to struggle with what he was trying to say, and he ran his hand through his hair. "I know...but it's just- it's like, I can't-" He stopped again to continue running his hand through his hair. "It's Draco Malfoy! Something about him makes me go crazy, and every time I see him I just want to-" Ron screwed up his face and punched his fist. "You know?"

Harry just nodded as he opened the gate into a small and tidy garden. There were flowers lining the path up to the door, and a small hanging basket next to it. "But unfortunately we need his help." Harry continued as they walked up the path. "And I'm willing to try and put the past behind us and focus on the present." He rang the door bell and it made a soft chiming noise which they could hear reverberate through the house.

"So you forgive him for everything he did in the past? Everything he did to us?" Ron asked incredulously.

"No" Harry said simply. "I'm just not going to let it affect how I act towards him now."

The door opened, and a tall woman in her late forties stood before them. Her face was pale and it looked like she had been crying earlier.

"Hello, Mrs Fletcher?" Harry asked.

The woman shook her head. "I'm Mary Bright. I'm a family friend of the Fletchers, I live a few doors down."

"Oh. Would it be possible to speak with Mr and Mrs Fletcher?" Harry asked politely.

"They've already spoken to the police" she said. "Why do you need to see them again so soon?"

"We're not the police. We investigate cases that are a bit more...complicated. That there may be more to it than it seems."

"What sort of things?" Mrs Bright asked suspiciously.

"We're really not at liberty to say right now. We just need to talk to Lewis Fletcher's parents."

Mrs Bright didn't say anything for a moment, simply stared at them, like she was trying to assess them. Finally, she slowly nodded and opened the door further.

"Thank you" Harry said as he and Ron stepped in and Ron closed the door.

Again Mrs Bright just stared at them for a few seconds before she said in hushed tones "I trust you understand the pain they are going through. Lewis was their only son. I would hope you don't cause them any more stress or grief."

Harry and Ron nodded, and she led them into a room on the left side of the hall.

"Claire, Matthew, there are two men here. They say they need to ask you some questions."

Over her shoulder, Harry and Ron saw a couple around the same age as Mrs Bright sitting on a couch on the left side of the room. The man had his arm around his wife who was leaning her head on his shoulder. The woman was crying a constant stream of silent tears, and her husband looked thoroughly shaken.

The man spoke to Mrs Bright. "We've already spoken to people."

"They say they're not exactly the police. They deal with more...complex cases."

"What do you mean?" Mrs Fletcher said, raising her head from her husband's shoulder. She spoke directly to Harry and Ron. "What's complex about our son's murder?"

Mrs Bright stepped into the room and directed Harry and Ron to the couch opposite the grieving parents. They sat down and explained that they had reason to believe that the incident was not a simple murder, but they were unable to tell them what evidence they had to lead them to this suspicion. Mr and Mrs Fletcher, understandably, weren't happy with this.

"He's our son" Mr Fletcher said to them. "We should get to know anything to do with this case!"

"I'm really sorry sir" Ron said. "But it's the rules we have to follow. It usually means we can be more efficient with solving the case."

Of course, everything Harry and Ron said to them was a complete lie, and it pained them to do it, but they knew they had to. They couldn't reveal the Wizarding World, even to grieving parents.

Mr Fletcher looked like he wanted to argue, but his wife gently put her hand over his.

"It's okay Matthew. If it helps them solve this case quicker, then I don't really care. All I want is for the person who did this to be arrested, so we can have justice for Lewis' death."

Her husband looked at her and reluctantly nodded. Then he turned back to Harry and Ron.

"Okay" he said. "What can we help you with?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Next chapter will have the rest of the interview, and Draco and Hermione at the crime scene. :) <strong>

**Reviews please! If I was evil, I would refuse to write any more until I get more reviews. But I'm a nice person :P**


End file.
